A Cherry Blossom's Kiss
by The wonders of my world
Summary: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..?" Sometimes a simple kiss can be the cure to pain, pain that refused to dissipate. Lifelong pain, gone in only a matter of seconds, with a cherry blossom's kiss.
1. A taste of the past

**All the wonders of my world. **

Well hello to all :), I felt as though I should write a little story seeing as to how I have holidays and felt that it would nice to do so. I do hope you enjoy it because this is basically the first time I wrote a fanfic.

Love x

_**A Cherry Blossom's Kiss**_

**Summary** "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..?"

Sometimes a simple kiss can be the cure to pain, pain that refused to dissipate. Lifelong pain, gone in only a matter of seconds, with a cherry blossom's kiss.

**Chaper One_**

A taste of the past.

The afternoon was yellow and open-mouthed with cherry blossoms. The sun treads the path among enormous oaks, caressing those around contently in a welcoming inviting way. It was a crisp autumn afternoon, as Sakura Kinomoto sat idly underneath a grand cherry blossom tree watching as a whirlwind whisked across the rolling hills of the meadow contently, knowing that there was nothing that could disrupt the flawless image of peace before her.

As the wind passed by her, it scooped up a dormant pile of fallen cherry blossoms laying next to the tree, as though it were asking for a dance. The petals as well as leaves appeared to come alive twisting, swaying, and dancing about the meadow, sporting their new fall colors of red, orange, brown, and yellow. However, without realization, the petals and leaves slowly lay back down on the bed of the meadow the darkness engulfed their beauty making them appear dry and bristle, the wind turned crisp as the sunlight departed with the shadows. Sakura opened her eyes, the memories of her last visit to the meadow reborn in her mind. She always used to come here to escape…

-

_

_A young girl, merely age of 4, lay hidden stationary under her bed covers, in hope that the darkness along with the silence would engulf her and whisk her away from what she had to face that very moment. _

_"SAKURA YOU LITTLE INSOLENT BRAT. COME OUT HERE NOW." The woman's voice screamed in antagonism that absolutely petrified her. The little girl's eyes, once emerald that glistened with the beams of the sun, were tightly shut, and then re-opened to release unwilling tears that caressed her face as though they were reassuring her. The girl could not do anything but hold her breath hoping that the woman who was trying to hunt her down would not know of her being in the room, however she could feel the dark aura slowly creeping and crawling, her footsteps scraping the wood of her floor, and as her heart stopped she was there._

_"Come on out…darling. Now did I not tell you that you were never to speak your mother?" Her voice haunted and plagued the girl's ears. _

_Just as she mustered up a response she felt her breath caught in her throat as pain surged through her scalp, her silky auburn hair held roughly in the palm of the woman's hand. _

_"DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE NEVER TO SPEAK YOUR MOTHER?" _

_Her world went black as the last thing she saw was the dark face of the woman who was her grandmother, the woman who was meant to spoil her and adore her, the same very woman who knocked her across the face leaving her own face to be engulfed by darkness taking her to a world of silence where she could be with her mother in her dreams. _

-

She was born into a life where her parents resented one another, receiving not the love she deserved, believing that it was because she reminded them both of one another. She was the first born therefore she experienced the more difficult version of growing up.

Xin Yagasanosu, a wealthy and prestigious man who was born into a family that had both fame and fortune, was fortunate enough to inherit a large sum of money.

Ellina Sarandos, a village woman from Kalamata in Greece who had great beauty however her family could not afford to provide them, her sisters as well as herself, what they longed and hoped for, and what they needed.

Xin Yagasanosu had a highly important meeting to attend to, it was imperative that this was done. Ellina's sister, Angela, who had just landed a job in a prestigious firm within the city due to great luck and hard work, was going to be working with Xin. Ellina was visiting her sister in city therefore when Angela and Xin met, at a business lunch, Ellina was present. Xin found her beauty mesmerizing and Ellina was attracted towards his wealth like a bee to pollen. Though they were not well acquainted, he asked for her hand marriage immediately in addition to her strong desperation in being financially secure she agreed. Days later she was pregnant, months after that she was pregnant again and summer by summer all stolen away, was another bit of her freedom lost.

It was complex for her for the reason that she was the eldest, therefore all the responsibility was left on her. Her two brothers, Chao and Alexi, were given all they wanted, and never even received a slap on the wrist. If they wanted to do something, they could do it. If they wanted to go out, they could go out. She was forbidden to talk to boys or to travel or go out even though her brothers, who were younger than her, were capable of doing so. If she asked for anything it was a no, and if she showed a hint of disagreement or discontent she would be immediately beaten. She was the top student in her school, the most knowledgeable and the most liked, the most successful and the most beautiful, yet even so she could not get anything she wished for.

She was left with no choice but to rebel, whenever Xin and Ellina went out or whenever they travelled, she would immediately leave the house to be just who she wanted to be, who they didn't want her to be. She loathed herself and could not stand to be anything like what they expected her to be, she tried and tried and could no longer go on.

Consequently it went from going out to movies and malls, to going out to parties, to drinking, to drugs, to sex. Her life was a mess. In the end, no smile could be put on her face without the dose of hash, marijuana, or heroin. She could no longer keep it a secret as much, which led to her beautiful physique being badly battered as well as bruised. Her life was nothing but a misery, affecting the decisions she made.

Hence she conceived a child at the age of 16, the same year she was awarded a scholarship to one of the top universities in the country, demolishing all the dreams of escaping she hoped for. The only door to freedom was tightly shut, and only in a matter of seconds. The baby was born 9 months later. She was still in the very same place and she had been for the past 16 years, the place she loathed with a passion. She could not bear to look at the child who reminded her of everything she lost, everything she could have had. She left that child in the hands of the two people who made her despise her very own being in the first place. She left due to her selfishness and greed, to have a better life of her own and risking her own child's life. She left her child parentless.

The child was me.

And that woman, she was my mother.


	2. Here we are

**All the wonders of my world. **

Hello again 

OK the first chapter to any story is extremely difficult to formulate so apologies if it was not so good . I do hope you will find this one better and I do hope you'll enjoy it. It's not the happiest story but I can promise you there are many happy scenes and there is a very happy ending ;)

LOVE x

_**A Cherry Blossom's Kiss**_

**Summary** "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day..?"

Sometimes a simple kiss can be the cure to pain, pain that refused to dissipate. Lifelong pain, gone in only a matter of seconds, with a cherry blossom's kiss.

**Chapter Two_**

Here we are.

Sakura Kinomoto, 17.

Once seen, she is considered one of the most breath-taking lady's you will have ever come across. Auburn hair like silk, flowing down her perfectly formed back to just above halfway, glistening under the sun as though it were having a soft dance with the beams it emits. She had flocks of curls, like those of a doll, that were not too curly but also wavy, framing her face along with her fringe like a flow of beauty. Her face containing the most luscious lips, the perfectly shaped nose, and the most alluring and dazzling pair of emerald eyes that were like no other. Her body petite, medium height, with curves that men longed to touch, a flat and slightly toned stomach they longed to feel, and long creamy smooth legs they longed to run their hands over. Her skin was like that of cashmere, the softest to touch that emitted a soft glow. She was slightly tanned. Over all she was thought to be gorgeous and was wanted by many.

Sakura stood motionless in front of her mirror. She slowly adjusted her lacy black tights to the suspenders of her corset, followed by a little bow on the top of her tights where they ended of her right thigh (something she added herself for a sexy touch), as her personal house keeper, who was also her friend, helped tighten the strings of the corset. It was a midnight blue strapless corset that was slightly lacy, it was so dark it was almost black.

"I placed your dress on your bed, Mademoiselle." Sakura beamed the gorgeous smile of hers to her helper.

"Thank you Cynthia, and really thank you for helping me. Please do inform mother I will be down shortly." Cynthia smiled back kindly as well as lovingly and bowed politely before excusing herself.

Sakura sighed and placed a finger on the side of her chin where a fading scar was situated. The scar held so many memories, not one of them pleasant.

"Must I go through these every night…to portrait an image of our family that could never exist?" A single tear escaped slowly down her left cheek, caressing the scar that had remained on her face for the number of years. Sakura shook her head instantly in disappointment with herself.

She scurried over to her bed noticing the time and quickly put on her dress. A gorgeous dress made by Versace, it was midnight blue and made of silk, contrasting with the color of her eyes, a strong emerald. The dress was tight and accentuated her curves as well as her perfectly formed bum. It reached mid-thigh and was low back, it was strapless with a medium-thick strap going across the back therefore showing off her back. The front chest area was a curvy slight M kind of shape, showing off her fully formed breasts. It was an appropriate dress for the occasion, however also made her look extremely sexy. Her mother, who's type was rich, was capable of giving her all of these extremely expensive and desired clothing, only to make them look the best, as they wished to appear. She slipped her miniscule feet into 3 inch black stiletto heels that were very simple and had a little ribbon at the toes of the heels.

Sakura gave a nod of approval to her reflection in the mirror before glancing at her dog Dawn, a female Rottweiler, who immediately responded and followed her out of the room…

-

A woman who was the age of 43, her beauty so astounding that no one would believe she were that age, and the way her body was frosted with jewels was unnecessary however conveyed her wealth and fortune. Her eyes were that of cerulean and she had golden locks for hair. The woman had the body of a model, however due to her pregnancy the attractiveness of her physique was not as noticeable. Nadeshico Kinomoto stood gracefully waiting patiently for her daughter to arrive. A look of content immediately adorned her features as she saw her daughter descend from the stairs.

"Sakura."

"Mother."

They nodded to one another.

"What took you dear?"

"I was busy trying to look as best as I possibly could mother, just for Richard as well as yourself." Sakura spoke in an overly sweet voice however her eyes did not match her words. Nadeshico sighed in addition to looking the other way, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

Sakura gave her mother a fake smile, knowing she could not give her a real one, and with a final note she blew her mother a kiss. "I'm off to enjoy this little gathering, don't you worry dear mother I shall have a smile on my face at all times and answer in the most positive tone whenever asked anything, because that is just what we are. A _perfect_ family!"

Sakura bowed before walking away, swaying her hips while doing so. Many eyes were on her, while others danced with one another in a slow to medium-pace around her. Only those who had a strong bank account were worthy enough to be invited to her mother's cocktail parties. There was not a single familiar face.

There were several people on the dance floor, which was made of the most expensive marble. Others were at the bar drinking away, flirting and becoming acquainted with one another. Sakura grabbed a martini off a tray that was being held by one of her butlers prior to looking around the grand room, scanning everything around her. Her emerald poles stopped abruptly on a gorgeous figure, one that had two gorgeous women on each side basically drooling over him.

Syaoran Li.

He was Chinese whose father owned the biggest company in China. The Li's were one of the wealthiest families in Asia. They were transferred to Japan because a new firm was opened in Tokyo.

His body was Godly. He had a well built body due to constant working out from martial arts. He had messy hair that she found was extremely sexy, and when he looked up at her, her breath caught in her throat as his breathtaking amber orbs met her emerald ones.

He gave her a smirk. She winked at him as she played with the olive on the pick from her martini in her mouth. With that she turned to strut away towards the bar, leaving him to take in her form, his eyes devouring her beauty.

"How may I help you Madam?" The bartender questioned. Sakura smiled politely at him. A young man sitting next to her who had been gazing at her the whole time interrupted.

"How's about I get this beautiful lady a drink?" The man spoke in his Tennessee accent. Sakura replied without even bothering to look.

"There's no need. I own this place." She gave him a smile as he looked away in embarrassment.

"I see. Then how's about a dance?" Sakura looked at the man. He seemed about a year older than her and had scruffy blond hair; he was slightly toned, with icy blue eyes. He looked decent. She was bored so she didn't see why not.

He held out his hand but she moved away to behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Let's turn this boring shit into a party." The guy laughed as he watched her go to plug her iPod into a set of speakers and the bass began pumping through them. He was highly amused as the house music started playing the instrumental band were forced to discontinue and everyone stopped dancing as she ran to the dance floor with her bottle of vodka and taking a swig from it she moved her hips to the music.

Nadeshico gasped in horror as her daughter completely ruined her cocktail party. The young man that Sakura was conversing with at the bar was now moving towards her due to her alluring gaze as she called him over and he ran his hands over her hips so that they could grind and dirty dance. Slowly those who were of the younger generation who were present at the party, began moving towards the dance floor and doing the same.

Syaoran Li, who was sat in to corner with a young woman on his lap who was playing with the bow of his tuxedo as she kissed his neck, was watching Sakura being touched everywhere by the man in pure disgust. He saw the two of them kiss whilst grinding into in another and drinking from the bottle. He could tell she was wasted already and somehow could not stand to see the man's hands on her. He knew she was better than that.


End file.
